


GUESS WHO'S BACK

by LightningCloud9000



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 03:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15282990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: update + explaining where I went





	GUESS WHO'S BACK

Heya. So- my old 3ds broke back in like March, i think? But- I just got a new one from my older bro cuz he's awesome! So- I'm very sorry for the absence and updates should begin as soon as they can! (gimme some time to reply to comments as well, posting this ahead of time so, work might be killing me the next few days...) But, I am here! So, no worries!


End file.
